


DRRR Oneshots

by MariYuki



Series: DRRR Oneshots [1]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Awakusu, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Prada, Sex, Sex Talk, Shopping, Yakuza, cute dates, date, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 06:18:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14970890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariYuki/pseuds/MariYuki
Summary: Series of Canon/Non-canon oneshots based in the DRRR Universe





	DRRR Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OriharaInfobroker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriharaInfobroker/gifts).



> This is a oneshot in relation to OriharaInfobroker's Awakusu Oneshot.  
> Hideo Takahashi and Maria Yukimura are original characters in a DRRR RP we are both a part of.  
> The oneshot this one is referencing to is based off

“No… no… ugly… no… gah!” Maria let out a frustrated groan as she searched through her closet for a suitable dress. What had been only a few minutes of rifling through fabric and hangers felt like an eternity for her. Eventually, she slammed her closet doors shut and slumped down to her knees. Her date with Hideo was nearly 24 hours away, and she couldn’t find anything to wear. She thought that a few dresses she had picked out months before would work, or even a dress Amber had gotten her for Christmas, but none of them seemed right for this occasion. Hideo was taking her on a dinner cruise, and an oiran show to go along with it. She was grateful he let her know ahead of time so she could plan out her outfit carefully, but at this point it felt like she had none. At this point, she feared she’d have to text him and inform him that it would probably take her much longer to get ready now. The girl let out a defeated sigh, about to pull her phone out of her pocket when her bedroom door burst open, causing her to flail slightly.

“Mari-nee!” Maria barely had time to react as the youngest of the Orihara twins, Mairu, immediately flung herself towards her for a tackling hug. Kururi quietly entered behind her rambunctious sister, simply walking over to kneel by the two of them.

“Ow… Mairu… you’re crushing me…” Maria gasped, not expecting to be pinned down by Mairu. She glanced to Kururi, who simply nodded and proceeded to pry her younger twin off of the older girl.

“Sorry! We just get so excited to see you, Mari-nee! You’re always so busy with school and stuff!” Mairu was still grinning, not even phased as her sister pulled her back.

“Miss you..” Kururi spoke up softly, successfully pulling Mairu away before moving to sit down next to Maria. The older girl smiled softly before ruffling Kururi’s hair, realizing she really hadn’t spent much time with the twins since she started college.

“Yeah… I’ve missed you girls too. But I have to ask, what are you two doing here? Don’t you have practice at the dojo?” Maria nodded to the younger twin, noticing she was still clad in her martial arts gear. 

“Sharaku-sensei ended class early today. By the way, why didn’t you tell us you were going on a date?!” Mairu whined, sitting cross-legged and rocking back and forth.

“Huh… how… did you..” Maria blinked, wondering how they found out. As far as she knew, it was between her and Hideo.

“Akabayashi-san..” Kururi spoke up, resting her head on Maria’s shoulder.

“Yeah yeah yeah! He came by to pick up Akane-chan from practice! We asked him about you, and he mentioned you were gonna be going on a date with Takahashi-kun!” Mairu grinned, pushing her glasses up her nose as they began to slip.

‘Akabayashi knows? Who else knows? Aozaki maybe?’ Maria blinked as Mairu spoke to her, soon shaking her head and trying to focus. “Oh oh.. yeah. Hideo is taking me on a dinner cruise tomorrow night. That is… if I can find anything to wear…”

“Yeeeaaaah we figured you wouldn’t have anything. No offense, Mari-nee, but your clothing style is a bit… uh..” Mairu scratched her head, trying to find the correct word.

“Bland.” Kururi finished the sentence for her twin. Maria blinked, but let out a laugh. The girls weren’t entirely wrong. She picked clothes that were comfortable, not entirely stylish.

“So let me guess… you two are here to be my fairy godmothers.” Maria smiled.

“More than that, your fashion goddesses!” Mairu cheered, getting up and grabbing Maria’s hands, pulling her to her feet. Kururi got up, also grabbing the older girl’s hands and dragging her out of the room.

~

“I don’t know… this just feels very revealing.” Maria shifted on her feet as she looked at herself in the dressing room mirror. The twins had dragged her to several dress shops and boutiques around Sunshine City, eventually landing at a Prada store. Currently, she was trying on a very skimpy black dress that was showing off way more than she was comfortable with.

“Come on just let us see!” Mairu whined, rocking back and forth in one of the seats outside the dressing room. Kururi sat quietly, holding another dress for Maria to try.

“Fine fine…” The older girl sighed, stepping out for the twins to see. She crossed her arms over her chest, not liking the plunging neckline the dress had. The hem of the skirt was six inches too high above her knees, and the sleeveless design made her irezumi on her arms clearly visible.

“Ooooooh hot!” Mairu grinned, clearly oblivious to Maria’s discomfort in the outfit.

“Scandalous…” Kururi added, not showing much reaction.

“I… don’t think this is appropriate for a cruise that has a oiran show, you guys.” Maria spoke up, shifting on her feet. Even a prostitute had more class in her clothes.

“What? What are you talking about? That dress enhances your assets!” The younger twin whined once more.

“Small…” Kururi added, causing Maria to blush and cover her chest more.

“Mairu I can’t help that I’m a late bloomer,” Maria felt embarrassed now, knowing her body wasn’t very curvy where it should be. “This isn’t the dress. I’m sorry.”

“Fiiiiiiine. Try on the one Kururi has then.” Mairu pouted as her older twin stood up, handing the second dress to Maria.

“Pink..” The quieter twin mumbled, knowing the color was the older girl’s favorite. Maria took the dress, nodding and turning to head back into the dressing room to change. Kururi sat back down next to her sister, waiting patiently.

Maria shimmied the black dress Mairu had picked off and hung it up on a nearby hooking, looking over the new dress. It had a light pink bodice with a black chiffon skirt, a black belt, and translucent chiffon that brought the neckline up to her collarbone and sleeves that stopped right at her shoulders. Maria smiled, figuring Kururi picked the dress knowing Maria would want to be comfortable. She slipped the clothing on, buttoning the back up the best she could before looking in the mirror. Her irezumi was still showing, but it didn’t seem to pop out as drastically now. Feeling a bit more satisfied with how she looked, she happily stepped out for the twins to see.

“I think… this one is perfect.” Maria smiled brightly, nodding to Kururi for picking it out. The quiet girl smiled back at her, while her twin began to jump up and down.

“Mari-nee looks stunning! Hurry up and change! We still have more shops to visit, because no offense, your makeup supply is running a bit dry.” Maria felt her face heat up once more at Mairu’s blunt honesty.

“Okay okay. I’ll be right back out.” The older girl turned and headed back inside her dressing room. Mairu calmed and sat back next to her twin, leaning towards her ear.

“Hey… should we tell Mari-nee that we’ve been using one of Iza-nii’s credit cards? Or that the dress costs 140,000 yen?” She whispered softly, only to receive a headshake from Kururi.

“Silence..” Mairu nodded at her sister, figuring keeping quiet on the matter was best.

~

“Stay still, Mari-nee! Otherwise you’ll mess up my beautiful work!” Mairu was sticking her tongue out slightly, concentrating on Maria’s eye makeup. The three girls had spent the better part of the previous day out shopping for a dress, accessories, and beauty products. By the end of the day, Maria found out that the twins had generously donated their older brother’s bank account towards all the purchases. The girl was doing her best to hold back a panic attack all day, knowing the info broker was not going let them live this down. For now, the twins managed to shoo Izaya out of the house for the day, which he probably did more willingly, not wanting to be around as his sisters turned his hacker into their afternoon project.

“I’m trying to Mairu, but you need to let me blink from time to time.” Maria mumbled, doing her best not to move as the younger Orihara worked on her eyes. She managed to catch a glimpse of her appearance, pleased to see she wasn’t completely caked up. Kururi did most of her face makeup, but Mairu insisted on doing her eyes and lips. 

“Poof..” Kururi was dusting some highlighter onto Maria’s cheekbones, giving her skin a gentle glow. Mairu finished the final wing on eyeliner before sitting back, grinning at her work.“Perfect! Now,” The younger twin held up a tube of vibrant red, liquid lipstick. “Time to pucker up!”

“Don’t you think that shade is going to clash?” Maria started to question, but Mairu simply pressed a finger to her lips to silence her.

“Ah ah ah! Do not judge my decisions just yet,” The younger girl smirked, pulling her hand away and starting to apply the rouge color to Maria’s lips. “It’s suppose to stand out and catch Takahashi-san’s attention.”

“Kiss..” Kururi added, applying some setting powder to the older girl’s face before going to work on styling her hair. Maria felt her face heat up a bit as Mairu explained why she picked out that specific color of lipstick.

“Exactly like Kururi said! He won’t be able to resist such pretty, red lips! I guarantee he’ll try to kiss you as soon as he sees you!” Mairu grinned, carefully and precisely painting the girl’s lips. “Which is why I made sure to get liquid lacquer. It won’t smudge one bit.”

“Flawless..” The older twin added, brushing out Maria’s long brown hair and starting to pin it back.

“Right! Flawless! Flawless for more than just kissing~.” Mairu grinned, finishing up and sitting back to admire her work.

“More… than just kissing?” Maria finally spoke once the younger girl was done, blinking with confusion.

“Oh you know,” Mairu pushed her glasses back up her nose, a wicked grin on her face. “With that dress of yours, and this wonderful face we’ve put together, Takahashi-san won’t be able to resist~. I’ve always wondered what it would be like to have sex on a nighttime cruise~.” Maria’s eyes widened, feeling a deep blush growing on her face, visible beneath her makeup. Kururi glanced to her twin, reaching a hand down in her hoodie pocket to ready her habanero spray in case Mairu began to speak too excitedly. 

“M-Mairu… no offense, but I don’t think Hideo and I are going to… I mean… its a p-public cruise! There will be other people. And I don’t think there are any private rooms.” Maria mumbled and stuttered, unable to articulate any words and feeling very embarrassed.

“But thats the fun part! The rush of adrenaline of possibly getting caught! Come oooooh, don’t you want to add some spice to ya’ll’s sex life?” Mairu leaned in close, grinning manically at Maria. The older girl leaned back just a little, not wanting to disturb Kururi as she did her hair. 

“Mairu… we haven’t.. had…” The hacker was mumbling, feeling super embarrassed that this topic was being brought up. The quiet twin took notice of Maria’s uneasiness to admit that she and Hideo had not slept together yet, giving her a soft pat on the shoulder. The extroverted twin, however, did not take this news lightly.

“WHAAAAAAT?! You mean to tell me you haven’t gotten to home plate? Are you kidding me?? Takahashi-san is smoking! Well, not as smoking as my darling Yuuhei, but you get what I mean!” Mairu whined very loudly, rocking back and forth. “At least tell me ya’ll have at least messed around just a tiiiiny bit~.” Maria shook her head slightly, unsure why but starting to feel shameful for not reaching a new level of intimacy with her boyfriend. Kururi gave her another shoulder pat, finishing up the braided updo she had been working on with Maria’s hair and sitting back.

“Chaste..” Mairu blinked as her twin spoke briefly, pouting and rocking back and forth.

“How laaaame. You have got to get to that final base, Mari-nee~! Oh! Your lipstick is smudgeproof, so maybe you could sneak under the table while you two have dinner and give him a blo-“ Mairu was cut off as a burning mist hit her face, letting out a wail and falling back. Maria blinked and looked to Kururi, who was holding up her habanero spray.

“Uncomfortable..” The girl said softly before stashing the bottle back in her hoodie pocket, getting up and going to retrieve Maria’s dress for her. The older girl couldn’t help but smile at Kururi coming to her aide, but felt slightly bad for Mairu as she writhed in slight pain on her bedroom floor.

“Let me just enjoy my night with Hideo, Imouto,” Maria spoke, standing up and offering a hand to Mairu once she had stopped squirming around, helping her up. “Besides, I want to wait until we’re both ready.”

“Ugh fiiiiine,” The youngest twin grumbled, standing up with Maria’s help. “But you’ve got to live a little Mari-nee~.” Maria just nodded, letting go of Mairu’s hand before turning to Kururi, who was already holding the dress up. The twins helped her get dressed, more Kururi helping her and Mairu starting to gush about a dream date with Yuuhei Hanejima. Maria debated on wearing a small jacket to cover her irezumi, deciding not to wear one for now, but still bringing it along in case she changed her mind. Just as Kururi fastened the last button on the back of the dress, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll get it!” Mairu volunteered immediately, running out of Maria’s room to go greet, and most likely interrogate, Hideo. Maria just sighed, hoping the girl wouldn’t scare him away before he was even inside the door. She looked to Kururi, who gave her a soft smile and handed her the jacket and a small purse.

“Have fun, Mari-nee.” Maria blinked, the soft-spoken twin seldom speaking more than one word. She smiled though, taking the jacket and purse from Kururi. 

“Thanks.” Kururi nodded, looping her arm through Maria’s and leading her out of the room to see her off on her date. 

**Author's Note:**

> Imouto - means 'little sister' in Japanese
> 
> 140,000 yen converts to roughly $1,266. The dress that is discussed in the dialogue is a real dress made by Prada, and the price is real. Izaya is not gonna be happy seeing the total taken from his bank account...


End file.
